Angel
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: Life can sometimes wreck you. No matter who you are, grief can consume you, and for then, all you have left is space to be contained by a saving angel. Remember, not all angels have wings. A human/Xenomorph story. Collab idea with Celfwrdderwydd.


"Prisoner number 00475 coming in!" A uniformed man shouted as a circular door opened up, revealing three men walking in; two were clothed the same as the first, standing by the edges of the walkway as the two military grade guards pulled a third man in; this one dressed differently, that is, clothed in a plain orange pair of garments of a shirt and long shorts, his bare feet walking over the metallic floor as his arms were restrained around his back by some chains.

They walked near silently, all wearing an stoic expression, neither showing the slightest of emotion, as they walked forward.

The darkened hallway the three were walking in, had only the barest of light being shine from the low-light ceiling, the man already had accepted his fate of being sentenced to death for first degree murder.

But he didn't care. In the slightest. If anything, he felt glad he had this fate. At least then did something at least change.

He relived the memory deeply the thoughts sketched into his mind.

This all started one seemingly normal night when some apparent high-up executive of 'The Company' that was, oddly, never stated accidently killed this man's own mother and sister in a car accident. Drunk, the son-of-a-bitch was at the time. And while it was a head-on collision, the executive lived with only a few broken bones.

He could still see the trail fresh in his mind. This executive had on the most slappable grin during the trail and looked as if he would be getting away with only a slap on the wrist.

This seemed to be the case, as this man screamed at the defendants when they made their verdict; not guilty. He could see it then and there in the executive's eyes; he bought people. He only learned later this wasn't the first time this exec had hurt someone while drunk.

He was heartbroken after the trail. He knew that this man would get away with this shit again. He had to take matters in his own hands, and, completely knowing that what will happen to his life after this, took out an ancient handgun of some sort, one that was more like a treasure than a self-defence weapon to the family, found the executive, and shot him dead then and there, few words were exchanged, yet made of hate or anguish. Just nothing but a quick death. Several times, from the front.

He looked right into the man's eyes as he fired, uttering only the sentence "This is for my mom and sister..."

He was later charged with first degree murder and sentenced to be executed.

At least, to this 'hero' this was his sentence. However, unbeknownst to him a corporation called Weyland-Yutani have instead taking a different route for this man's sentence; that is, any a phrase, to kill two birds with one stone. For what this man thought was a prison is merely a front for an experimental facility, on a planet beyond regulated space.

As they continued walking, the man refused to acknowledge them, every time they puhsed him forward or told him anything, even the slightest, he did not respond to them in kind. He had no reason to care, after all.

"Your cell is nearing now." One of the guards stated as they continued walking through the underground complex. "Afraid of how you'll die? Or do you wonder more how slow we will make it?" He said with a sneer, but was given no response.

"OI!" The same guard shouted, grabbing the man by the collar and forcing his face near his.  
"Answer me when I'm talking to you." He spat, by again he got no response, as the man did not respond when he was being talk to, even now, not even looking the guard in the eyes, turning away from him.

In an instant the guard lifted up his arm and promptly punched the prisoner hard in the face, the hit pushed him to the floor, earning an 'oof' from the captive but nothing else, as he tried to rise up off the ground, the hands chained behind making this an ordeal more than it should but a swift stomp forced him back down to the ground, as the guard kicked him to the metal floor again and again, but the man sticked to his pride and refused to acknowledge him.

"Not talking to us, huh?" The guard asked him coldly, grabbing him by his right hand and arm, and with an audible crack snapped his index finger backwards, the man gritted his teeth and endured the pain, refusing to respond to them. "You want a turn?" He heard the guard say to the other, not being able to look up at them.

Suddenly the other guard pulled him off from the floor by his hair, gripping it hard before delivering a punch straight to his face, letting go as soon as it was delivered as the force knocked his body into the wall with a clang, and a swift kick was delivered to his gut, the pain near unbearable as his body fell forward, the two guards dared to laugh as coughed out in pain, finding air to gather hard for his lungs.

With a push he forced to his knees where another stomp was delivered to his head. He dared not scream, not to show his acknowledgement. They didn't deserve that.

For a few seconds the two stared him down, before one of the two pulled his collar and forced back to his legs, the pain making it hard for him to properly stand up, so they both grabbed his limp body and dragged the man forward, his mind starting to feel numb but still awake, as he found him staring down into a square room where, on the floor sat a circular door of some sort, a zigzagged line crossed through the middle.

Situated at each corner were other guards, each heavily armed and positioned to be staring into the centre, guns ready for something.

"Open the door, the newest test subject has arrived!" One of the two shouted to someone out of his vision.

 _Test subject..._ His mind murmured.

An alarm suddenly went off, as the doors to the floor of this room started to open, slowly, the inside nothing but pitch black.

Suddenly he could feel himself being moved again, forward, getting closer to the entrance to the tunnel.

His mind told him to move, to get away, to fight back at least, but his body protested to this, in too much pain to move, not he knew it would do him much good considering his situation.

He felt himself being stopped just at the edge, as if his time was being prolonged on purpose.

"Hope you enjoy being food." One of them coldly whispered into his ear, before the man's body was pushed forward, and, as if the whole room turned deadly silent, he was promptly dropped in.

As his vision drowned in the darkness, his body unable to even flail from the falling, though this thought didn't last long as his side hit something hard, bouncing off it as he fell again, only for a split second before hitting something again, this time sliding his body down on a slope, the pain getting worse for the man as all he could do was fall; and then, without warning, he stopped, gravity had taken it's toll as his body no longer responded to him.

The barest of light could be seen off in the distance, or at least it could be in the distance, as with his eyes going blurry in the already dark area. As soon as his vision faded, his mind going unconscious, he thought he saw a shadow melting out of the darkness, a black figure of some sort wrapping itself around him, his body being lifted off the ground, before he blacked out. 

With a groan he woke up. In the pitch black he didn't know if he was blind, but a quick dart around he could see some blurry visages of light seeping into his eyes. He felt his surroundings, and was surprised he felt a strange pattern of the floor he was lying face down on, it was rather ribbed in some parts, tough yet durable when he put the smallest amount of pressure from his left fingers on it, yet he didn't feel this was metal or plastic of some sort, to him it was a material he had never felt before. It seemed to him almost like rubber, moist even, yet not wet, but also warm.

Yet the strangest thing he felt wasn't what he was lying on, it was the things lying on him, as he felt a pair of what he could some were like appendages wrapped around his back, human like, from what he could tell, as if to hold him there. 

He then noticed his right arm feeling different, lightly rubbing his arm around he would swear it felt like his right arm was in a cast of some sort, his broken arm held in place as well as his others fingers could move freely. His once dislocated finger popped back into place, though it is entirely covered over with the cast.

How did he get this on? Who put this on him? Where was he? He knew he was thrown in a tunnel of some sort after being savagely beaten up, the hitting the ground before he blacked out.

But the most important question to him was: what was he on? Or who, in this case, as his body started to shuffle around one the 'arms' upon his back, started to move up and down on him. His body tensed still the moment it happened, himself unable to understand what was going or what the 'arm' was going to do, but as such the latter thought was removed from his multitude of unanswered questions after he realized it actually seems as if the 'arm' of some sort was... _soothing_ him, if no other word could better describe what was going on.

He could tell the 'arms' and the…'body' he was lying on were connected in some way, but to whom. Whoever it was far too big for a human to be possible.

"Is..." He words were cut short by himself. "Is anyone there?" He didn't get a verbal response, but as he tried to rise the arms the pain racked through his body, earning a hefty grunt from him, along with his arms shaking uncontrollably, however the arms on his back pushed him back down, gently not much force moving him so much as the more force was used to halt him being able to rise. With in mind it was best not to argue with whatever it was that kept in here, he lied his body back down on the creature.

At least he assumed it was a creature. With little else to observe on he looked around noticing he is, if had to call it, a cave of some sort, as to the sides of where he lay were walls of solid dirt, yet upon these walls grew what he believed to be bioluminescent fungi of some sort growing on the black walls, glowing an unearthly blue.

Without warning he felt a tap on his cheek, and as by now his eyes had become more adjusted to the darkness he looked to see what he could assume was a third arm, looking bigger than the other two on his back presenting some white gel substance to him, near his mouth.

Wait...this creature wanted him to eat the gel? What for would be the best question, but even then there was still something important he feared on this matter:

Did he have choice in the matter?

Tenderly he reached forward with his hand, grabbing the substance with his shaking fingers it squeezed through the cracks of his digits. It was very thick in his hands, squishy, as what a young child would call it. Pulling it close to his mouth, and, with a tentative lick, tasted it.

It was rather sweet to him, with some salty flavor to it as well. He found it surprisingly not unpleasant, gulping it down in one bite, he saw the large hand that carried the gel over to him move out of his range of sight.

With nothing more to be said, at least, nothing he felt to acknowledge right now, he laid his body back on the creature's...belly. With the way the arms were positioned he could assumed he way lying on its torso. With this thought, his body, still weak from the pain and trying to recover, he let sleep overtake him again.

Through the short time of rest between being awake and sleep, he thought he could hear the barest of whispers in his ears, comforting words, caring ones. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, the soft sounds of unknown cooing being a lullaby to his sleep strange noises, almost like words he felt whispered into his ears as he slept.

He woke up again, this time more refreshed, as to be expected, yet now no longer in pain of any kind.

Like before, nothing seemed to change his body was still rested on the strange patterned creature's stomach, the arms still nestled on his back, yet unlike before, he felt no uncertainty or worry when so close to this creature. He felt calm, gentle feelings with his body held against it.

" _Soft-skin. Can you hear me?_ " A voice suddenly rang through his head. He quickly darted his head round to look for the source. Being as there was very little light he knew he couldn't see who spoke to him, but at least he should have been able to tell from which direction it came from. 

" _Do not worry, my dear soft-skin, I am right here, do not be afraid._ " As soon as this sentence finished he noticed a few things. The first is that the voice sounded distinctly female. At least he could deduce that much.

The second was that he arms wrapped over his back got tighter around him. Does this mean the voice and the body he is on are connected? This large creature can speak human to him.

The third was that he didn't so much as hear those words in his ears so much as _felt_ them in his head. Telepathy? That fictional power was real? This...this doesn't seem right. How can it?

"Who...who are you?" Was his first question.

" _If you mean my name, I do not have one, as I was never given nor ever felt a need to name myself one. Such actions seemed to unimportant to care about here._ "

So she doesn't have a name, what would he call her then? Maybe her species name, if nothing else.

"Then...what are you then?"

Through the barest of light he could see one of the mushrooms from a side of the wall being picked up, he would assume, from one of her arms the glow illuminating her hand and parts of her arm in the process, staring at the strange patterns of the almost-claw like appendage as it was brought over, heading to a spot near in front of him, over his head as the soft light now illuminated a new part of the creature's body; its face.

And to say he was shocked would be an understatement. As mere feet in front of his face stood head of the creature's own. Looking like nothing he had seen before. This creature's head was huge; a large part of it made up by a flattened crest that reached far back, the end of it out of sight from the glow. The only part of it's head that wasn't made up from the crest was what he could only call her face, jutting out from the crest like armor, it was more elongated and slightly wide, where he could not see any trace of eyes or nostrils, and only the line of mouth was the only organ of sense on this female. He could see the barest of teeth inside her slightly opened, shutting the moment he noticed them. And though he might have at first thought the color of her body was from the glow of the mushroom, he could now see that her whole body was various shades of blue...ultramarine even.

Yet, despite the intimidating appearance, despite what ones only thought being that of fear, to run or too afraid to fight back…

He didn't feel any such thoughts, even if he tried to find them, fell short to impact him. There was no dread in his heart or his mind.

" _I am me._ "

He had one last question. "Where am I then?"

" _My hive, deep under the ground, where you can't be seen by the others._ " She answered simply.

He did not ask anything more to her here, as he strangely felt he knew enough. Why though? There should still be more to ask. Why does seeing her more in the light make it harder for him to think of questions.

Without him realizing her other free main arm grasped his cast arm, gently lifting it up in the air, as she was inspecting it.

" _It does not hurt anymore, does it soft-skin._ "

"I...no." He answered truthfully

" _It may not hurt but it will still need time to properly heal. The resin should stay on for longer._ "

He looked down at his covered arm, then back up at her.

"Wait so you, were the one who put this cast on me?" He realized.

" _I did indeed, soft-skin_."

"...Thanks." Was all he could usher to her, lying back down on her chest. She placed the mushroom she was holding back over onto the wall, pulling her larger arms around him gently, feeling his emotions, of sadness, of depression.

"How...how am I even able to talk to you right now?" He asked, letting one of her larger hands gloss over his hair, stroking his head.

" _I had been feeding you some of my royal jelly while you slept, along with when you had awoken, so as to help your body heal faster. It also gives us both a connection towards each other, as I can now feel both your thoughts and your emotions, as do you mine._ "

He could see through the darkness her other arm reach through the darkness getting close to his face where more drops of her 'royal jelly' were presented on her palm.

" _Eat. It's important you take some if you want to heal quicker._ "

He did not take some this time, to her surprise, instead seeming to opt for looking at the goo with disdain. He brought his head upwards to look at her; or at least, to where her own head would be. She could sense the worry deep in his heart, as if it was breaking. She did not like this feeling.

"Why did you help me?" This sentence caught her off guard, and though she could not see like a earth animal she could still tell his expression did not herald a smile. In truth she could feel a little anger directed at her when he asked her.

After a few seconds, she answered truthfully yet carefully. " _I do not know, dear human. If I had to say, it would how you seem so different from the other soft-skins._ " She said, him understanding what the term soft-skin detailed. " _You do not appear the same as them. You were savagely beaten by the others, so it seemed to me you were not friends with those who keep my captive. I do not like most other soft-skins, but you are a different case._

 _If nothing else, mild curiosity is why I saved you._ "

He laid there, listening to her. Mulling over his thoughts, however, forgetting that the creature under him can feel his emotions and thoughts. She could see into his mind, his memories, the pain he felt…

"...You should have just let me die." Hearing the human says those words hurt the female, far too much to bare, but mainly cause she knows it was all coming from the human.

" _You wish to join your mother and sister._ " She bluntly stated, feeling his attention fully directed on her.

"How did you..."

" _I can feel you pain, your anguish. I can see your memories of your family, from one's very long ago as you were a child, to the latest images from the last scene you saw of them._ " His hands started to shake as she could tell he was starting to remember the last scene of his sister and mother, as she could see from his own eyes.

The wreck of the car, the blood of his family over his hands as he clears their belongings from the car, the images of the accident being blurred from his tears. To her, she was living those memories with him.

"They...they shouldn't have had to die." He murmured, his body quaking, as she could feel his eyes being burnt from the oncoming tears. "I...I had to do it. I had to kill that bastard. I...I couldn't let that anyone else go through what he did to me. I had to." As all four of her arms draped around him held him close tightened around him, pulling his body close to hers as she, who was before resting down on her back, straightened up, hugging the human breaking down his emotions in front of her, who was now nothing but a blubbery mess, crying his heart out.

" _It's all right, my dear soft-skin, it's alright._ " She cooed, rocking him back and forth over her chest, trying to gently shush the little creature in her arms. " _For what you had done you may have saved many lives._ " She pointed out, using her mind to give comforting thoughts and emotions to the poor human. It seemed to work, as not a minute passed before his cries became silent, yet she didn't yield on comforting him.

" _Despite all that which happened, you should see yourself as lucky, my dear soft-skin._ " She told him, stroking his hair with one of her larger arms, making sure he grip with her other hand was tight.

"...How..." Was all he could say to her about this. She lifted her free hand down, having a finger protrude outwards to gently caress his cheek, as if to dry his tears.

" _You at least had a life with family. With friends. You spent most of it being around others, being happy, being able socialise and be free. Even up to the end, I do believe you could say you've had a good life._ "

" _Unlike you, I cannot, soft-skin. All I've ever known was this place, all my life was here, from being born here alone to living down here on my own. They treated my like some toy, like I have little worth but a research object._

 _But I can forgive all that; except the thing I hate most about all this is being alone. My kind are not meant to be alone, we are, as you would say, highly social. We live, love and die in groups, surrounded by our kind, being happy. I could forgive them for many things they have done, but leaving me alone in here I can not."_

He listened deeply to what she said.

"So; you saved me because you wanted some company?" His question was blunt but held to malicious tones to it.

" _That was indeed a reason, yes; not the only one, but yes._ "

She could feel his arms slowly trail around her chest cavity, now he was pulling himself closer to her resting his head on her chest, as she, slowly, as to not break contact with him, using her still free arm as leverage, rested back down.

"...Well you got some."

"So after fertilisation the sperm and ovum combine to produce a zygote, then it becomes an embryo, then a fetus, and after this stage the child is fully developed and is born. For humans this whole process takes around nine months."

" _I thought you said your kind don't produce eggs?_ "

"No no no, egg _cell_ , not an actual egg." He explains to the her.

" _I see..._ "

After a while of basically moping and doping from the human the creature decided to try and cheer the human up as best she could. With little other options she figured the best thing she could do was to take his mind off it. Plus, if nothing else, maybe this would help her to know her enemy.

So she asked him questions about himself. His life before. His species as a whole. And despite only saying to take his mind off his family's deaths she found herself more and more enthralled both with his species and the male himself.

Family Planner, what he said his job used to be. Work where he'd help people plan for the future; showing them how to invest, but a home, prepare for children and such. She found such a living to be lovely if that was his job.

"I'm guessing you don't reproduce the same way then."

For now, he was talking about how humans worked, how they evolved and, yes, how they reproduce.

" _No. Our species is very...different than how your species reproduce. Mainly, only one female is responsible for laying eggs in a hive, as well there only being one per a hive. I am that type of female._ "

"So...like an ant or bee queen?" He questioned her. She had no idea what these species from his earth world actually were, though she considered if this was where he could draw a comparison, it would be fine.

She nodded to him. " _The female's lay the eggs, which produce a small creature that find a host to implant itself onto to impregnates them with, what your species could call as an 'embryo' of our kind. Our species develop inside the host. After the young is ready to be born, it rips itself out the host, and begins to change into an adult quickly after._ " She somewhat roughly explains to him. He was obviously quite surprised to hear such a unique explanation of her life cycle. He then had, to him, a funny thought.

"Oh...so then you get other creatures knocked up." He joked to her, giving her a grin. Despite him guessing she wouldn't laugh he didn't expect to feel sadness wash over her.

" _When our species is properly born, they rip out the chest of our host killing them without even being able to thank our host. As strange as you may find it, we are thankful for our host, and would have cared for them if we could. They are, in a way, our second parent._ "

" _I had felt her, the death of my host. If I could I would have cared for her myself; she was not old enough even to mate. It...it was not my fault. They could have-they should have removed me before I ripped out her chest. I would not have wanted her death. They were at fault, not me..._ " She lamented this to him.

Quickly he pulled himself from her chest, where he was still sat, and grasped around for her head, quickly finding it in the dark and wrapped her arms around her head, rubbing across her crest and soothing the inwardly weeping queen.

"It's alright it's alright." He whispered to her, feeling her own sorrows through their connection.

" _I...apologize, my soft-skin. I did not mean to make you feel bad._ " She spoke to him. He smiled, glad to feel her sadness wash away.

He laughed a little, feeling her bigger arms gently grasp around him and pulled him downwards, resting him back on her chest. Using on her her larger hands to stroke the humans hair.

" _Do you...have any more stories when you were a...family planner, as you called it?_ "

"Tons!" He shouted, laughing again. "Like this one time..." 

_Bzzzt!_

A robotic noise was faintly heard by the human, far off into the front of the tunnels.

"What was that?" He spoke as he was standing up near a wall, inspecting the strange shape and designs on the wall, who, as she told him, were created by her own resin. She had managed to grab a few more from the outer parts of the tunnel, as he had watched her stick more of the glowing mushrooms onto the walls with the resin she makes.

" _It was the tunnel hatch being opened._ " She explained. " _This should mean they are dropping food for me._ "

"What kind of food?" He asked as he started to walk to the direction of the door, but quickly found a large arm become a barrier in front of him.

" _It is not safe, my dear soft-skin. The humans seem to have machines in the corner of the tunnels that allow the other humans to observe me. I do not wish to let them know you are here, for fear they would take you away from me._ " She quickly explained to him.

He nodded to her, resting his back on the wall. "I'll wait then."

Firmly she stood up to her from where she was crouching and walked outwards from the tunnel, the human watched her go, watching strut her elegant walk through the tunnels, to a higher part of the hive. He could her her stomp over the ground as she disappeared, growing quieter and quieter.

Despite him now being alone, away from the queen, as he sometimes referred to her as in his mind, for the first time since he had met her, he was thinking only of her. As despite her not being anywhere near him, he could still feel her presence.

 _The connection..._ He thought. _It really does...well contact us. How stange._ He sighed, looking up at the ceiling. _Then again, I guess everything about her is strange to me. I don't even know what she is-_

 _Yet, I just don't see myself caring too much about this fact. Does the connection with her change this? Or do I just not deeply care?_

He could hear it, in the distance the queen approaching the nest.

 _Regardless, she is the only friend I have now. At least I should be glad it's someone like her._

The queen stepped into the light of the cave now.

 _I am._

" _Are you hungry, soft-skin?_ " She asked him as he noticed her carrying a large object in her smaller arms.

He rubbed his stomach at the thought of food. "Definitely. Have you got food there?"

She dropped the object unceremoniously onto the floor, landing with a thud. " _The humans regular drop food like this down here for me to eat._ " She said to him as he inspected the food.

The food was definitely a carcass of some animal, and looking it over it appeared to be the body of a porcine, not a whole a large opening was on it's chest; carved out and it's organs removed. " _Eat up, my dear soft-skin. My royal jelly doesn't have enough nutrients to sustain your life forever. You need real food to eat._ "

He looked up to her with worry. "I can't. Humans can't usually eat raw meat, especially a pig." She hadn't thought of that, though, having little knowledge about how humans work, even with him giving much information towards her about humans, she hadn't considered a soft-skin wouldn't be able to eat raw meat like she can.

Giving out a low shrew from her throat, she looked around the cave, pointing to one of the glowing mushrooms on the wall of the cavern. " _Can you eat those then, my soft-skin?_ " He looked towards where she was pointing. "The mushrooms? Uhh, sure, we can normally eat mushrooms, so long as they aren't poisonous."

Understanding him, she started sniffing at the air, before moving around and looking up towards the ceiling, the male watched her look around. Focusing on a small bundle of mushrooms glowing in the ceiling she grabbed some out and offered them to the human.

" _These aren't poisonous. I've checked for you._ " He grabbed the mushrooms out her hand, with her quickly walking back over to the carcass and holding it in her larger arms, and sat back down, bending her knees in front of her as the male watched on.

He witnessed how she ate; she opened up her mouth, and a smaller set of jaws quickly shot out, acting like a tongue he would guess, and retracted back into her mouth as it tore off a chunk of the meat; quickly darting back out to start again.

He turned back to his own meal held in his hands, and, though with a little reluctance, took a firm bite out of the mushroom's head.

He tried his best not to spit it back out as soon as it touched his tongue. The taste was gross; plain and chewy was the texture but it tasted what he figured mud tasted like. However, the worse part wasn't tasting it, it was when he tried to swallow it:

 __It was bone dry.

And so was his throat.

Within seconds he was in a coughing fit and as his poor throat tried to push the rather un-mushed up mushroom down into his stomach as he hacked for air.

" _Soft-skin! Are you alright?_ " she quickly leant by his side, gently yet firmly patting his back with a free hand as he spat out the mushroom, the other uneaten other bundle had now been dropped onto the floor, as she massaged his back, letting him ride it out.

"I'm- _ahem_ -ok, I just...gimme a second." He rubbed his chest for a few second, the queen stop massaging his back as she pulled her body away from him.

"Dry." He commented on. "Do you...you don't have any water down here, do you?"

He could feel her become solemn at this question. " _I do not require water for sustenance, as I get all I need from the meat they gave me._ " He listened to her as he picked up the rest of the bundle of mushrooms.

" _I'm sorry, my dear soft-skin. I'm afraid even my own royal jelly can not give you the water you need. Is such a thing important to humans?_ "

"Very." He replied with his mouth full of dry mushroom, this time taking it slow to eat it. "Humans cannot go for long without water."

She looked down to her half-eaten carcass, somberly, afraid for her human. Afraid for not knowing how long he can last down here with her. She can only provide so much, and, though a part of her wanted to those other humans who kept her to know he's still alive, in hopes that maybe they can also bring him the sustenance he needs to live down here with her, she was afraid of the consequences that this might not be the case; they could take him away from her, they might make it impossible for her to see him again, or worse, they could experiment on him like they do with her, even could kill him, so long as it furthers their unknown goal.

She did not want him to leave, but she didn't want him to die either.

She didn't feel like eating anymore.

"So uh..." He tried to break the tension. "Do you eat anything besides meat?"

" _I can eat certain rocks, as I need the inorganic elements in them, mainly the traces of metals, to give me the nutritious meat cannot._ " She didn't seem to perk up at his comment, he could feel her sorrow, all of it aimed towards him. Just as much she could feel her pain, he could feel hers.

He couldn't stand it. He hated this, but moreso, he hated the people that kept such a caring creature like her locked up down here, with no company in an isolated place.

He wanted her to be free. He started to stare beyond the Queen, out into the darker parts of the tunnel where she would not allow him to go.

"Didn't you say there are cameras out there that watch you?" He suddenly asked to her, who was plainly staring at the carcass still in her hands.

" _The machines._ " She turned to him. " _I was able to deduce that is how the other humans watch over. There are not any down here, as to why I keep you only here, and stop you from venturing where they can see you._ "

"So you know where they all are?" He said as he walked to the entrance, peeking out.

" _Yes. I am able to remember where they all are from my numerous times roaming the tunnels. Why are you asking me these questions?_ "

"Because I'm going to get you out of here." The sentence almost made her fall back from shock.

" _Are you insane, small human! You can't escape from here, I've tried to numerous times, none have ever been successful. What makes you think you can? It'll never work._ "

"Trust me. I think I have a plan" He replied sternly. "You above anyone deserve to be free."

" _I..._ " She couldn't reply, as she knew he would refuse to back down. " _...Very well then. Please tell me this plan of yours._ " 

In another part of the facility, a single man was sat down on front of a number of screens, each one a projection from the multiple cameras situated in the hive, shown through night vision.

The man in question was barely able to concentrate on the screens, since the queen was rarely shown traveling outside her lair, and while it was his job to report any new findings of her behavior when shown, mostly very little happened.

With a jawn he murmured. "God I hate this job." as he rubbed at his temples. His attention faded away into near unconscious.

But then something struck his eyes, in the corner to be exact, as one of the screen blinked into static. Slowly, he turned to the blank screen, watching the static as if it would come back to life.

"Great, another camera died on us." He spoke, barely caring until another screen turned to static.

This time he looked on with mild concern, confused at what he was seeing.

And then another screen died. His expression turned to worry, as he watched screen after screen die in front of him, the camera's catching only glints of something moving before dying in front of him. Slowly, without taking his eyes off the ever-dying screens he touched a panel at his desk, bringing the microphone stand close to his mouth as he hesitantly spoke out:

"Guys...there's a problem in the tunnels."

The room where the only opening to the tunnel was afil with bushel and unrest, as the sounds of many guards were conversing with each other, checking their weapons were armed and primed, and loudly wondering what the hell is going.

"OK squad, your mission is simple." The captain of the group yelled out, getting their attention. "Your mission is to go down there and find out what the hell is going on with the cameras. If you see the queen, don't be afraid to shoot her. The stun bullets will stop her short before she has a chance to come close. If she does happen to come to close, use the shock-spears you all have to bring her down. Be warned, she be only one but she can rip you in half with her arms with little effort. Don't be too afraid though, it seemed by now she has learnt not to get to close to us when were grouped up like this. She shouldn't attack us unless threatened. Stay close." He explained to them, with them all turning to the hatch as it started to open, the noise of the machines pulling the latch away, revealing the darkness of the hive. By the right side of the opening did a metal ladder stand for them to enter down.

"All right I need 3 of you to stand guard as the rest of the team enter." He ushered to them as they started their way down.

By now, the last of the guards were on the ground floor as the rest of them had their guns pointed everywhere, the flashlights attached paved away the darkness for the light.

One of the men was currently looking at his motion scanner, as the beeping sound of the sonar was bouncing off the walls.

"She ain't anywhere near us." He spoke as his attention was moved off his device. "Anyone know where the cameras are?"

"Corporal should know." The sound of the captain's voice was heard for the soldiers intercoms, who was standing guard outside the hatch.

"It should be this way." Said Corporal ushered as the group moved forward, weapons at the ready.

"What the hell is going on?" One random guard said out loud.

"No idea, all I know is all the cameras have been shut off and not responding." Another replied.

"Do you think the Xenomorph did this?"

"She's done stuff like this before." The Corporal replied, not taking his eyes off the path in front of him. "Taking down the cameras for no reason. The scientists speculate it's usually nothing more than anger being unleashed through physical assault, or something like that."  
His attention paid itself to the wall.

"Up there." He ushered as he pointed towards near a corner of the wall, as he, and many of the other guards aimed their flashlight attachments to the wall, where they could all see the remains of what was once a state-of-the-art camera, now reduced to a crushed up pile of metal and wires, small sparks of electricity fell down onto the earth periodically.

"Just as thought." Corporal stated, clicking his transceiver. "Captain, we were right, It appears she did destroy the cameras."

"As speculated." Came the reply. "How's the damage?"

"Completely and utterly destroyed, sir. I think all of them would be in the same state."

"Damn." He muttered to himself. "The engineers don't have the equipment to replace them all yet." He called back into the transceiver. "Return then. We'll need to go back out as soon as the new cameras are ready."

"Will do, sir." The Corporal. "You heard the man, let's move." As they all turned to leave, one guard, the one holding the motion scanner, noticed a blink on the device moving in his direction.

"Sir we've got company!" He quickly called out as they all turned to his direction. "12 O'clock and getting closer!"

"You heard the man; get in position she might attack." The Corporal ordered them as they all quickly ushered to the his direction, pointing their rifles as there lights shone through the darkness and onto-

A human quickly covering his eyes as the bright lights blinded him, stopping his movement in his tracks.

"Ah." He called out. "Put those down I can't see." The soldiers all looked to him in confusion.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the guards said slowly.

"Wait a-" Corporal realized. "You were the prisoner we sent to be eaten down here."

Said prisoner started to rub his eyes. "Yes. Your point?" He questioned, the men, especially the one holding the motion scanner, not realizing the shadow on top of the prisoner creeping silently closer towards them, overhead along the ceiling.

"Wh-why aren't you died?"

"Because I'm haven't been killed." Came the dumb reply.

"No, I mean why hasn't she eaten you yet."

"Who says she want to? I didn't." None of the guards noticed the giant lumbering creature slowly somber down from the walls, drool lightly dripping out it's mouth as it hang from the ceiling.

"Hold on..." He said suddenly as he saw the face of one of the soldiers. "Aren't you one of the guards that attacked me earlier?"

"Yeah. So?" He scoffed, looking pretty proud of himself. "And what? Do you think I'm scared of you?"

The lone man smirked a little, feeling a mass amount of hatred pouring into him, or rather, being sprouted from the lumbering creature behind the guards.

"No." He pointed to behind the group. "I think you're scared of her." Slowly they turned their heads around, as the vision of a very angry queen came into view from the flashlights, hissing vehemently at them.

"Oh sh-" Before any of them could aimed their rifles or prime their spears the queen let out an almighty scream and, in one swift swing of her large arm, smashed the guards around their bodies, the men screaming in pain as she swung her arm around the groups midsection, throwing the entire group into the wall on the side, cracking their bones and bruising their bodies as the quick screams suddenly died down, the entire small group all fell quickly unconscious as they dropped to the floor.

" _Filthy creatures._ " She spoke to her own human.

"Good work." He complimented her, the female liking the praise he gave her. "But were not done yet."

" _Tell me what's next then, my soft-skin_."

Meanwhile, back in the hatch room, the captain, looked down into the darkness (save from the two guards lighting the tunnel with their rifles) with a worried look. He heard the faintest of screams coming from the hive, but as he tried to communicate all he got was silence.

He tried again this time, clicking the transceiver.

"Come in. Again. What's the situation?" Nothing.

"Sir, what's going on?" One of the soldiers asked, not looking away from the entrance.

"Something's wrong..." He muttered.

"Hey!" A sudden voice rang out from the tunnels, the caller hiding in the darkness.

"Who's there?" The captain called out.

"There's...there's something wrong going on. Quickly, come down here." The voice said frantically.

"What's gone wrong? Answer me?" There was no reply.

"...Sir?" One of the guards answered shakily.

He looked down into the dark recess of the tunnel, a few pregnant seconds passed before he ordered to his two guards. "Don't just stand there, get down and figure out what's going on." The two men didn't move, instead just standing there looking fearful at their commander.

"I didn't order you to just stand there. Go!" He yelled to them, causing them both to look at each with scared eyes, before both coming to the conclusion that it might be a better chance to go down there then face their captain's wrath.

They both quickly ushered to the ladder, climbing down the metal, one after the other, as they hurriedly climbed down, their bodies diving into the darkness, neither realizing the giant creature that hanged meters away from the both, glaring at them, and silently struck out it's arm, using the dark as it's cover.

"See anything?" The captain asked.

"No I-" He was forcefully cut off as a giant claw reached around the ladder, stabbing the man with it's digits before being yanked towards the shadows, a quick echoing yell was heard from him before it too quickly disappeared into the black void .

"What the shi-" The other tried to yell he too was grabbed and pulled into darkness and gone as well.

A few almost deathly seconds passed as the captain tried to understand what had just happened, looking down with utter confusing.

Then he finally realized what had just transpired, what happened to all his men and what will happen if doesn't change anything.

He immediately focused on the the man by the far end of the room beside the control panel.

"Quickly!" His sudden shout echoed around the walls. "Close the fucking hatch!" His words sped out his mouth like time was slowing down, and before the guy could even hope to close the door and powerful monster as black as the night jumped straight at the opening, her roar was deafening to those present in the room as the captain had only but a split second to see the majesty in all her glory; only for him to be quickly grabbed by the queen by his sides, being pulled up towards her face as her sharp teeth, almost looking like a dangerous grin, as saliva dripped down her maw.

The captain dared to struggle, but being completely overpowered all he could do was stare at her vicious mouth.

His fear of her suddenly disappeared as he instantly knew his ultimate fate.

"Do your worst." He spat at her, as she slowly opened her jaw and without warning her second mouth burst forward and straight through his head, the force of her headbite taking off practically everything above his lower jaw as his graymatter spluttered everywhere being him. She then promptly dropped the limp body unceremoniously on the floor.

" _How do you feel, my human?_ " She asked to the male, who had been hanging on to the queen by the nape of her neck, his arms wrapped tightly around her as his head hang low so to avoid her crest.

"I'm doing fine." He answered her. "I think we need to move quickly, more will probably come for us."

" _I understand, my soft-skin._ " She replied, her attention changed to her human to the one near the control, who, instead of trying to fight back who nothing but a blubbering mess, too afraid to do anything as his hand, clutching the level for the hatch, was shaking unsteadily.

She almost seemed to stare daggers at him, before the prisoner on her back, calmly told him: "It's a very good idea you open the door for her." Without even a second to answer the guard darted to the door, opening the double doors with a press of a button on the side, he immediately ran out, the only noises he made as he ran off were low scared blubbers.

" _Hang on, my human. Stay low._ " She commanded as he did just so, with the queen staggering out the large doors.

Suddenly, an alarm was sounded, deafening to the ears as it reverberated around the hallway..

"They didn't waste any time." He commented, as she wandered right.

" _Can you guess which way the exit is?_ " She asked him, knowing he doesn't have the memory of where the way out is.

"No, I think the best bet is to follow the hallways until we find out." He replied.

" _Understood._ " She could sense them. " _Hang on tightly they are coming._ " Her pace quickened as she bounded across the corridors, the passage turning into a corner.

"This way!" A voice ordered as it quickly sprang from view, another guard, from the corner. Quickly, he opened fire on her the sounds of the bullets hitting her exoskeleton ricocheted off the walls, but with one pushed off her arm the soldier was crushed into the wall, and she turned the corner.

She let out an almighty scream as a number of other guards tried to force her down, but one after the other they all fell to her power, the bullets barely piercing, only grazing at most off her natural strong armor.

Through all the carnage all the human could do was stay on, letting the female deal with their enemies as he hanged on. He could feel her body change as she fought; unlike when he usually felt her, her body was firm yet moist to the touch, but now, with her in 'battle-mode', so to speak, it felt wet and harder to hold on to, no longer comfortable as it was almost shape now.

The last of the soldiers finally fell as the corridors were bare from soldiers, and she continued on, stomping along the metal floor.

She stopped, peering at the large doors before her, big enough for her to go through with ease but what stopped her wasn't the size, but the soldiers standing behind.

"Steady men, it's coming this way! Rifles at the ready!" She couldn't tell how many but she could guess too much, especially if she didn't want to take the chance with her passenger.

" _I think we need to find a different route._ " She told him.

The male draped over her back looked around quickly and spotted a smaller, human-sized door to his right. Carefully he let go of her neck and dropped down, heading to said door.

"Hold on, if we can get you through this door maybe we could-"

" _Human wait-_ " She tried to stop him, as before he could have a chance to realize the door lunged open; and a guard rushed out, handgun drawn. Within a matter of seconds the man aimed his gun and fired, the target the other human, only just made dodging to the side as the bullet only cuts his shoulder, yet the pain still made him wince.

Before he had another chance to fire he felt a pair of _very_ powerful hands grab him and pull him up, one hand crushing his hand and gun, the other his neck.

" _DON'T YOU_ _ **DARE**_ _HURT MY HUMAN!_ " He could practically feel her scream this in his head as she squeezed the soldier with enough force to pop his eyes out, his neck so crushed he couldn't even scream out. With hatred and uncaring in her movement she threw the dead human against the wall with a thump.

" _Are you OK, my soft-skin?_ " Her tone was calmer now, gently. He gripped his shoulder with his other hand to stop the bleeding.

"I'm...fine." He replied. "Good thing it wasn't a pulse-rifle or else it might not have an arm anymore."

" _Human..._ "

"I'm fine, honestly. It's just a wound." She could feel his physically pain, and he could feel her mental ones. Quickly he pointed to the door. "I'll look out here." He carefully peered out the door, darting around, he noticed this appeared to be a large open Cafeteria, he couldn't see any more soldiers, but he could see more humans, many looking like scientists and engineers more than guards, but all of which looked confused at the man, most of them were sat down, it seemed, eating lunch, it's as if the alarm doesn't even exist to them.

" _Do these human not know of the impeding danger that could await them, or do they just not care much about their own lives?_ " She mused as she looked through his eyes.

" _Stand back, my human, I'm coming in._ " She suddenly announced and said human moved away, as he witnessed the unbelievable sight of the Queen actually coming in through the door, the Xenomorph twisting her body around, pulling her arms through first as her body carefully snaked through the door with slow yet precise movements, grabbing onto the floor with her claws as she finally got to her feet, her body crouching down due to the ceiling, though could still stand with ease. Her human all the while stared in awe at her form. 

As soon as her head popped through the door the sounds of men and women alike screamed in horror and shock as they also witnessed the Queen snaking her body into room, most jumping out of their seats at the form emerging like that, loud shouts and confused words echoed around the room as they all backed up from her sight, some only stopping once their back hit a wall.

Unbeknownst to the two on the side of room, along the same wall, the door opened as a single guard walked in, rifle primed and ready.

"What fuck are you lot yelling about!" He was clearly annoyed from the noises, (despite the impending charging Queen running around the base), yet as he turned, his eyes went wide at the sight of the Queen standing almost too casually on the other side of the wall. He could barely think to aim his gun and shoot as creature stared acidic daggers into him.

"OH FU-" He frantically pulled up his rifle as his shaking hands refused to stay in control of the weapon. Instantly the Queen screamed at him as she lunged forward, the once sounds of the people trying to mind themselves on the other side of the room that died down into simple talking fears now became screams of pure terror from the sight of the Queen stampede forward on the single soldier, and before he could even have chance to fire with great force she lunged her arm forward and amsahed the soldier into the wall, crushing him like he was nothing more than an ant.

The other soldiers that were awaiting her all quickly turned to the door at the sound, and to some the sight, of the pitiful guard being smashed into the wall, leaving him now nothing more than a crumpled up stain.

She knew she had little time to spend, so quickly moving she dived to the door and again shot out an arm, surprising the soldiers as she smacked a number of the guards away, and twisting her arm she swerved it round and pulled it inwards, catching many of them with her motion and smashed them into the walls. With a roar she quickly jolted her body out the door and began to slaughter the men one after the other. The sounds of the scream of both the Xenomorph and the guards echoed into the canteen, along with the noises of both distinctive gunfire and the alien clawing and ripping her way through the swarms of her foes.

Throughout all this the single once-prisoner was now left alone; save, of course for the defenseless scientists and alike standing in fear at the other side of the room. He looked to them, at their scared faces, their shaking bodies, but also at their looks at him.

He suddenly spotted a plastic bottle standing upright on a close table and quickly grabbing it, drowned down the liquid, the water quenching his thirst as he drank almost all that was left, the moment he pulled the drink away he quickly gasped for air, coughing for his lungs.

The noise of the battle continued as his attention turned back to the other humans in the room, all not daring to move forward. "...H...How..." One of the scientists mumbled out, but stopped when he saw the tired expression he was given.

"But...h-how are you...and her..." Another scientist tried to say, but like before stopped when their eyes connected. He didn't need to ask to know who they were. They were the ones who kept her a prisoner, an experiment. They watched over her like a lab rat. They were the ones who were responsible for forcing _him_ to be an test subject.

Yet but for now, as he stared at them through his tired, exhausted eyes, who felt little hostility to them. In the end, at least, they did bring them together. In a way, they caused their own undoing.

" _They are no longer any threats here._ " Her voice called to him, ushering himself to her. Turning away, he walked out, refusing to even look at them again.

The moment he stepped out the cafeteria he was greeted with the sight of blood and body parts scattered all over the corridor, the walls drenched in the red, as well as her claws. He looked up at her, and noticed over parts her own body yellowish-green spots of liquid dropped down her exoskeleton, melting the flood as it dripped down. He recognised what is was instantly.

"Your-"

" _Do not fear, my human._ " She reassured him gently. " _My body heals quite fast. Just do not touch my blood, I know it is dangerous to the touch of other soft-skins._ "

"...Right." Both she and him quickly darted off down the hallway. With little interruption from any others before she spoke to him. " _I can sense the exit. It is nearby stay close._ " Her thought were true to this because as soon as they rounded the corner they both could see it: Straight ahead of them a set of large opening, big enough so it is meant for double doors, were bare to the outside light, an orange glow coming from the heavens itself awaited them.

 **"Self destruct sequence initiated. The base will explode in 5 minutes."** A sudden robotic voice permeated the base. And with that, the two doors began to close.

"They're trying to lock us in." He shouted as they both ran, the queen picking up her pace as she charged to the exit, but the doors didn't stop and just when she was meters away from the bay doors they closed shut, the queen violently banged on the doors as she pounded the metal doors, her human now stopped beside her.

"They've locked us in, we can't get out now." He acknowledged, the feelings of regret and sadness, all directed towards, were felt coming from her human. The thought that this was the end was a thought she refused to let happen, not for her human, and with an almighty scream that surprised even him she quickly pushed her clawed digits through the middle of the door, grabbing onto the sides of the doors from the middle and with unprecedented force, began tearing the doors open.

The few soldiers watching outside, quickly turned in fear as they all witnessed the sight of the massive female actually breaking the metal doors open with her own strength.

" _I...refuse...to let us die here!_ " She screamed to the sky as with one final push, the large doors were completely free, both her human and the others could do nothing but watch in awe at the sight.

The numerous guards aimed their rifles at her, but none of them fired, fearing the wrath of the queen, as they just shaked at her sight.

Finally one of the soldiers spoke up. "Screw this I choose life." One of them shouted, and with great speed ran away; the others following in suit as they all ran away from her.

She strutted admiring the surroundings, which was mainly a bunch of both land and air vehicles, over a flat bare ground, yet beyond that she could see lushful forests as fair as her vision could yield. Alien plants and tree, with bizarre looking wildlife dotted the forest before her. Up in the sky the star shone down both it's light and it's heat on her, as she bathed in what is her first taste of natural light of her entire life. It was gentle on her body, almost like a mother's touch, something she herself has never truly experienced.

A few seconds after she spoke to her human, who was still by the door, in her calm tone. " _Come, we can leave now._ " And as both started to walk off, he suddenly stopped, twisting his body round to look back into the hall of the base, the alarm still blaring.

She turned to him when she noticed he wasn't moving. " _Human?_ "

"I'm staying." He said unexpectedly, causing her to _what_ at him.

"You're free now, that's all I wanted for you. Go. I'm done now."

She could barely fathom what he was telling her.

 **"The base will self-destruct in 4 minutes."**

"Hope you have a good life. I'll be gone soon." Was what he believed was his final words to her. But without warning the queen let out a large hiss and ran forward within a flash, and without his consent picked him up with her large arms, pulling him close to her chest; and ran into the green.

She had no idea how long she ran with him, she didn't stop when the boom of the base finally being blown up echoed through the green, when he tried to yell at her for putting him back, only for to hold his body closer to her, or when it started to rain, as this, if anything, only spurred her on more.

Finally in the forest she spotted it, a cave in the side of a large cliff of rock, and ran in. Finally, stop moving, and sat her body down, leaning back, gently lifting up her arms so he could move, gravity still in effect as he was sitting over her crossed arms. Yet, before he could yell at her, before he could tell her he should have stayed and died back there, she instantly shouted words of spite at him.

" _Why would you even think such a thing!_ " Her words like explosion in his mind. " _Why would you think I'd let you die then and there soft-skin! It is a dare to even believe I'd let you think that!_ "

"Queen I-" He tried to get his words in but she quickly interrupted him.

" _No, you listen to me, and you better listen well! How_ _ **dare**_ _you try to kill yourself like that! Do you honestly believe my escape is all that I wanted from you? I cannot, nor will not, ever see as you as just a partner to set me free and that's it. You are_ _ **my**_ _human, and I...I..._ " The hate that she started to spew disappeared, and instead was replaced with only sadness. Lifting her arms with him she gently pulled him closer to her body, cuddling him, not just from the cold that now swept in the wet air, but he could not just hear but feel how distressed she is, all because he wanted to die. He did not speak back to her, only hugging the female back.

" _I do not wish to be alone, my human, especially if it means no longer having you by my side. You mean too much to me for me to ever allow you to die.I promise to you, that I will provide anything you ever need or want. But please, never let me be alone._ "

"...I won't." He simply uttered.

" _I'm terrified, my human. Terrified to ever be left alone._ " Her words stung, but what stung more was the mental images of her being left alone. Of her thinking what she'd do if he'd die back there. What her purpose in life is. What it is...to be heartbroken.

He could feel it. From the image of her heartbroken he saw just how much he means to her. Not just as a friend, or a caring individual that helped her be free, but actual, true feelings of love she felt for him. Genuine feelings of what falling in love is like. He had felt this himself before, a long time ago, and now he was feeling it again...except now it was aimed at him.

"...I do back."

" _Wh...what_?" Despite not being able to cry or even talk sad, he could still feel her distressed tone.

"I said I love you back. I really do, truly love you back, oh so much. You are...my angel, after all." His words to her left her speechless, despite being able to understand his thoughts, she still felt like those words were not made by her human, but only from her own imagination, as if it could only happen in fiction.

He stood up, standing on her arms as he reached his hands up and slowly gripped her around her head; pulling her closer to him, and silently kissed the top of her face, letting his lips linger on her as she felt the affection he was giving her.

A few seconds passed, the sound of nothing but the light rain from the outside of the cave was heard from the two, even in thoughts, before he pulled away, staring into her non-existent eyes as her mouth hang slightly open at him, caressing her head with his arms.

But in an instant later, she moved towards him. Quickly darting her left arm away to grab the male's body, used the other to grasp his head, and, after learning what humans do for romantic affection through her remembering the memories of his past, pulled him to her, and locked her lips with his, both parties gripped the other's heads as their mouths smashed together with force.

Neither relented control as both human and Xenomorph, with passion and heart kissed the other deeply as they let their mental link feel the other's love, almost as if they were competing for who loved the other the most. Barely even realizing it the Queen's weight pulled her body down with her, resting on her back as she pulled the human as close to her as possible, even bringing her own legs inward in hopes it can bring him closer to her.

And without warning, her human pulled back, arching his back as he deeply gasped for air, as if forgetting humans actually needed it. His pants were deep and after a few seconds he rested himself over her. The Queen, still wanting more affection, pulled out her tongue, gently caressing her soft-skin's face, even nibbling his hair a little once it close, all this as if she was licking him.

" _You humans have a very interesting way of showing affection._ " She gently massaged his back as she spoke. " _I like it. Very much._ " He laughed at her. 

"How did you know that's how we kiss?"

" _I can see your memories like they are my own._ " She reminded him " _I saw much of your life that you yourself can remember. Including how you, as you called it; 'make out'._ "

He flashed a big smirk. "What else did you see?"

" _I saw that a way humans express their love is way my own species expresses their affection to the own they want for life._ " She flashed her own smile back.

"How then?"

" _Sex._ " That word that followed caught him completely off guard. She gently lifted an arm away to lightly caress his chin as he stared in shock at her. " _Mate with me human. I want to feel a closeness to you that I can only experience with intimacy. I want to feel your own existence through a pleasure that can only be felt through intercouse._

 _I love you my human. And I'd love to do nothing more than for you to mate with me._ "

He knew her words were true and honest, but as he looked behind him, down her own body, he found a rather noticeable problem.

" _What is wrong, my human?_ "

"...I don't even know if I can." He said blankly. "I mean, you're so much bigger than me that I'm not even sure I-" She silenced him with a firm kiss, sucking his lips with her own before pulling back. " _Size has nothing to do with it, my human. You do not need to fear. My pleasure will not be from the touch alone, but from your own pleasure. The link that we share will have us feeling each other. Pleasure is not based around the mating organs, but from the love we share._ "

He looked back down to between her legs, mentally nodding to himself it will be OK. He looked back at her, giving her a quick kiss on her lips before sliding down her chest, she using her arms to give him a smooth descent.

A soon as his feet hit the ground he looked to the area between her legs laid bare to the world; it did not peak outwards like a human's, more, it seemed to cave inwards, the lower lips touching almost like suction pulled them together. Tentatively he threw out his arm and gently touched around her opening, getting a moan from the female in the process, who watched him on eagerly.

Just as she stated he could feel her pleasure when he started fingering her, the feelings he got in return were as if the motions were happening to him, using two digits to explore her flower as he felt her insides; unknowingly thankful that her vaginal fluids weren't acidic. That felt tighter that he thought she'd be, as tight as, possibly even more, than any human's he felt in his past. He could feel her muscles grip and contract around his fingers as he pushed in and out.

" _Don't keep me waiting...my mate. I want to feel you, feel of you._ " Her voice ringed in her ears, pulling his fingers he started to undress, out of his prison uniform and now bare to the world, the queen stared in deep interest towards his naked body, mainly, his erection that sprung free, standing at attention for the incoming sexual intimacy.

She spread her legs further apart, her lower lips spreading a bit as well from the movement as she pulled her larger arms around and gently held her human. " _Let us be one, my mate._ " Her soothing voice echoed in his mind, dispelling any unwanted thought, and as he gripped her thighs began pushing himself into her until he was at her hilt; the process of which was longer than anticipated as each centimeter of his rod pushing deeper into gave shared each other's partner's pleasure, feeling what the other feels.

" _Don't stop now, my human. I want you to feel more._ "

"Here goes." He called to her as he began thrusting inside her, the Queen moaning in delight as he didn't let up his thrusts despite feeling the immense pleasure she felt.

She pulled him closer to her using her arms, one gripped around his back, the other cradling his head, pulling him until he rested atop her body, her small arms reached out to hug him as well, gripping him with feverish intent.

The pleasure he felt as his manhood pulsed inside her was the most intense feeling he had ever felt. She wasn't just simply tight but her muscles moved around his member like they were prehensile, they undulated and rippled, twisted and turned around his cock, begging for his release as she smothered his manhood with reckless abandon. The male, now lost to his pleasure, humped her walls like an animal, his mind received nothing but the shared pleasure from the mental link, going blank save for her own thoughts to him.

The female felt him to, the way her organ gripped his own was something she could have only have felt then and there. She wanted...needed more of him, pulling her legs and tail around to hug him more, as if trying to merge with her human, with the movement of her tail moving more of her muscles as well, the feeling of this forced him to moan into her chest as he pounded pussy like a jackhammer.

" _My mate!_ " Her voice purred into his mind. " _My beautiful, beautiful mate!_ " Her voice like a siren in his ears. " _Keep going my mate, I love you so much. I want you to never stop._ "

The move he thrusted, the more her muscles contracted around her and the more their mental link shared each other's pleasure did nothing else push his edge ever closer and closer the feeling tightening in his balls as his release beg to come out.

" _Keep it up, I can feel what's about to happen. Come inside me, let me feel you._ " And within a few short thrusts he finally climaxed inside, both partners moaning to each other, as his sperm squirted to her walls, coating them with his seed and when his final drop left him he completely collapsed on top of her, panting like hell as his mate held him close, both exhausted, as if they've gone through hell and back.

With care the queen gently lifted up her human, her mate and pulled him close to her once again, resting on her chest near her neck.

" _My mate._ " Her low voice sprung to his mind as she nuzzled him with her tongue. " _My beautiful mate. My lovely, amazing mate._ "

"So did you...enjoy that?" He asked her rhetorically with a smile, letting his body drape all over her.

" _You were amazing, my mate. I could feel us come together like one throughout it all. I love you._ "

"I love you to, my mate." He breathed out, resting himself on her. Gently she stroked his hair with her claws, waving through his locks. He could feel her breath from her ribbed neck breathing lightly over his face.

" _My mate, hmmm._ " She thought deeply. " _What was it you called me earlier today?_ "

"Errr." He thought deeply back. "Do you mean, 'My angel'?"

" _Yes._ " That word sounded so nice. She new what it meant, understanding his mind she could the meaning behind it; a spiritual being of ancient beliefs that is benevolent to humans and embedded with infallible wisdom and knowledge, but she knew his real meaning behind it; a savior, to him, a perfect being. " _I like that name. 'Angel'. Sounds so lovely._ "

"I guess that I will need to call you that from now on." He laughed at her. "Huh, Angel?" She purred the moment he called her that.

"Actually." He thought. "I don't think I've given you my name."

" _I was waiting for you to tell me._ " She told him. " _It seems there wasn't a need for it, since our minds are linked._ "

He pulled his head up to look at her. "Honestly I'm starting to like you call me 'My mate'. Seems to fit me perfectly." She laughed at him.

" _Sleep now._ " She ushered him, pushing his head back down to her neck. " _You are tired. Need sleep. Rest, my mate._ "

He closed his eyes as her arms moved away to her mouth, pulling out strands of liquid resin with her dexterous claws. " _I shall make you a blanket to keep you warm._ " He shook his head, his eyes still closed.

"You really are amazing, Angel." She purred a little at him.

" _And you are wonderful to, Ric-, I mean, my mate._ "

As he slept, all she could feel was his once cold thoughts turned warm. There was no pain or hate, just tender thought of him and his lover, linked forever.

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
